


'Til the Light Goes On

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bianca Steeplechase/Harleen Quinzel (mentioned), F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Hate Sex, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel (mentioned) - Freeform, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel (mentioned) - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I never let him fuck me," Bianca says, "But that's only because my usual tastes lie..."Her gaze trails down to Ivy's ample cleavage, then back up to her face. She smirks."... Elsewhere."
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Bianca Steeplechase, Pamela Isley/Joker (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	'Til the Light Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know is that Ivy's a cis woman, Joker's a cis woman, Harley's a cis man, and nobody knows Batman's gender. There are descriptions of Joker's abuse toward Harley.
> 
> I started writing this literally about four years ago when I first read Thrillkiller 62, because... Bianca. Ugh. I recently found it, cleaned it up, finished it, and decided to publish it.
> 
> Titled after Sugar by Garbage. Unbeta'd.

"You stay the fuck away from him, Bianca," Ivy snarls, pushing her way past the self-styled Clown Queen of Gotham as soon as she opens the door.

"Mmm. Nice to see you, too, Pammy." Bianca yawns, closing the door and turning around to face her unexpected visitor. "You know, for future reference, it's not generally considered polite to show up unannounced at six o'clock in the morning. What am I meant to have done this time?"

"You know what you did, you piece of shit," Ivy hisses. "If he comes over to my place with bruises one more time, I swear to the Green—"

"You swear what, sweetheart?"

It's only then that Ivy notices Bianca's state of undress. She's only wearing a half-undone green button-down and a pair of panties. Ivy drags her traitorous eyes up and away from Bianca's bare thighs, trying to convince herself that she wasn't really _looking_ , just _noticing_.

"You wouldn't hurt me," Bianca says, and the smug certainty in her voice makes Ivy's blood boil. "Harley would hate you for it, wouldn't he? And as much as you can't stand to see him hurt, you'd rather see him come over to your place covered in bruises every goddamn _night_ than know he hates you."

Perhaps Bianca has a point. Ivy should have killed her years ago; she knows that. She just...

"Fuck off!" Ivy hisses, and she knows she's being just a touch _too_ defensive, but she refuses to acknowledge it. "I'm worried about what he might do to _himself_ if he lost you. Not me. And that's — that's not the point, Bianca!"

"D'you drink tea, Pamela?" Bianca asks abruptly, turning to walk into the kitchenette.

"Excuse me?" Ivy says indignantly. She follows Bianca, thrown off. It's strange seeing her occupy such a mundane place as this, a tiny efficiency in the sketchiest part of Gotham. Harley had explained (between sniffles and bouts of sobbing) that Bianca is in between cliché lairs at the moment, and the Bat would never think to look for her here, now, would they? 

(Not until somebody notices the landlord is missing, anyway, and by that time Bianca will be long gone.)

Ivy tries not to let her gaze fall to the hem of Bianca's shirt when she reaches to grab a box of tea from one of the cupboards. The shirt has ridden up to reveal ruffled purple panties that make Ivy's mouth go a little dry, and she hates herself for it.

"Now, let's discuss this like reasonable grown-ups," Bianca says as she fills the teakettle. She places it on the stove; it takes three tries to get the burner to light.

When the kettle is set, Bianca turns to face Ivy and leans back against the counter. Ivy meets her gaze, crossing her arms and subtly pinching herself. This is so fucking surreal. _The Joker_ is _making tea_ for her, _Poison Ivy_ , and acting as though this is a completely fucking normal scenario. Ivy is starting to wonder if this isn't some sort of fucked up dream.

(She almost hopes it is. It gives her an excuse for the attraction that's creeping into her veins in place of the repulsion she should feel.)

"Now, let me speak plainly." Bianca smiles and clasps her hands before her. "Harley, I regret to inform you, is mine. Even now, he is mine. He will always be mine. It doesn't matter what I do to him. I barely have to bat my eyelids and the poor boy will come running back."

"Don't be so sure," Ivy snaps, but there's a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knows Bianca is pretty much spot on. And judging by the smug grin on her face, Bianca knows she knows.

"I'm not finished," Bianca says. "I'm not stupid. Harley loves you, Pammy, I'll admit it. But he _worships_ me." She draws closer slowly; Ivy scowls down at her, wary.

"He's good with his tongue, isn't he?" Bianca purrs. "Have you ridden his face yet? He loves it. I'm sure you've already fucked him in the ass. Have you let him fuck _you_?"

Ivy feels her face get hot. She's at a momentary loss for words. This sure as hell isn't what she expected when she came here.

"I never let him fuck me," Bianca continues, "But that's only because my usual tastes lie..."

Her gaze trails down to Ivy's ample cleavage, then back up to her face. She smirks.

"... Elsewhere."

Ivy has never been so angry in her life. But somehow that anger is twisting inside her, coiling low in her belly with a new kind of heat.

Because, yeah. Harley is great, but Pam's usual tastes lie elsewhere, too.

"Fuck you," Ivy repeats, back straight and shoulders squared. She scowls down at Bianca, who leers and presses closer until they're chest-to-chest. They're nearly the same height, Ivy notices resentfully.

"You've been looking," Bianca singsongs, and Ivy twists a hand into her hair, giving it a tug. Bianca makes a noise that's more of a pleased moan than a pained one, and another shot of arousal goes through Ivy. What the hell is she doing? She should go. She should _choke the life out of Bianca_ , not—

And then Bianca is kissing her.

Ivy's not sure how they get there, but she ends up on the counter with Bianca standing between her legs. Their kisses are more like bites; Bianca's shirt has been lost at some point, and Ivy drags her nails down Bianca's back. Bianca just laughs and unbuttons Ivy's shirt deftly, and Ivy has no room to even _think_ about protesting between kisses.

Once Ivy's shirt is off, Bianca pushes her bra down, and Ivy shrugs out of the straps without removing it, her tits spilling out over the cups. Bianca rucks up Ivy's skirt next, and she pulls down Ivy's panties and stockings with well-practiced efficiency. Breathless, Ivy yanks Bianca's hair and leans in to bite her throat harshly. She feels the vibration against her tongue and teeth when Bianca gasps and laughs — and then Ivy is the one gasping when she feels two of Bianca's fingers push inside her.

God, Ivy hadn't realized how wet she was. Bianca fucks her hard and rough, and Ivy hooks a leg around her waist, panting and moaning and scratching her nails so hard down Bianca's back that she feels blood well up beneath her fingertips. Bianca increases her pace, curls her fingers just so, and Ivy cries out even louder than before.

"That's it," Bianca purrs, trailing hard bites down Ivy's chest and then latching onto one of her nipples. Ivy hisses in pained pleasure when she feels Bianca's teeth as well as her tongue, one hand tangling into Bianca's hair while the other grips at one of the cupboard's handles.

"Fuck off," Ivy seethes, teeth gritted. The _off_ trails off into a loud gasp, though, when Bianca's fingertips press against just the right spot inside her again. Bianca works Ivy's clit with her palm and barely lets up on the finger-fucking, and it's not long before Ivy is coming with another loud cry, hand tight in Bianca's hair and legs wrapped around her waist.

Ivy takes a few seconds to come down, because she can't remember the last time she came so hard. Bianca doesn't pull her fingers away, just keeps stroking Ivy's oversensitive clit until she shoves her away.

Bianca finally seems to notice the teakettle screaming, and turns around to flick the burner off. Ivy stares at the back of her head, suddenly overwhelmed with sick shame. She rights her clothing to the best of her ability while Bianca busies herself with pouring two cups of tea; by the time Bianca turns around to address her again, she's already heading for the door.

"Leaving so soon, sweetheart?" Bianca asks. Ivy glances at her and immediately regrets it; she's got two fingers in her mouth. The same two she'd just had inside Ivy's cunt. "Tell Harley I said hi, at least. He's welcome to come home whenever he's ready."

Ivy glowers at her. She thinks about saying a lot of things then, but something about the smug look in Bianca's eyes stops her. Wordlessly, she turns on her heel and leaves the apartment.

Bianca's laughter rings in her ears all the way back to her own apartment.


End file.
